


What I love about HunterxHunter (Personal Analysis...likely to be edited)

by J_EnotsoLovely



Category: HunterXHunter
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_EnotsoLovely/pseuds/J_EnotsoLovely
Summary: This essentially entails all the reasons I personally see HunterxHunter to be one of the best anime of all time and my personal favorite as well. I'll try to be as in depth in my personal analysis of these character and scenes so leave in the comments if there's something you want to add or dont agree with! I also want to cover my favorite arcs and my least favorite arcs, and really just the small, random tidbits of the show/manga that I enjoy.There might be spoilers(not sure) for those who are reading this without finishing the anime/mangaI hope you like!
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Gonkill, Killugon - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Ging

I know it may seem odd to start off with a character that appears at the very end of the show but I have to say that Ging is one of my favorites in HunterxHunter *Cue the boos* I like Ging mainly because he has an odd way of showing affection(I do believe he loves Gon) and his character traits have been easily passed down to his son, though in an almost ironic way, they manifested completely opposite in Gon. Where Gon is portrayed as happy and caring, Ging is grim and anti-social(also said to be shy--something I find remarkably adorable when compared to Gon's extrovert energy), but both share an unwavering faith in their comrades--especially those who came from very dark and disturbing pasts-- as shown by Ging and Razor as well as Gon and Killua. Neither characters are judgmental and are shown to be quite selfish, a trait they both acknowledge within themselves but make no moves to change. When first watching the show, I hated Ging from the start. Also growing up without a father, I resented Ging for leaving behind his son, and then seemingly taunting him by leaving clues that almost led to Gon dying a few times.

I personally believe that if Gon had a clean cut father, they wouldn't have gotten along. As I'll state later, Gon harbors a very dark side to him, and having a Captain American type of father couldn't suit him. Ging is compassionate, and maybe even slightly guilty of his abandonment in his position as a figurehead of Gon. My favorite line by Ging is when he's talking to Pariston and says, "That kid? My son won't die." It was my sub-translation so it might not be the same for everyone. I love this particular translation because this marks the first time that Ging has been seen actually claiming Gon as his offspring. I think there's something in that, where Ging harbors a connection to Gon. He puts this 12 year old child through hellish trials, giving bits of himself away to Gon in the process. Showing Gon exactly who he is, and what Gon could expect from him when(not if) they met. 

Ging is harsh and anti-social so the easy answer to why I like him would be that he's an asshole.

And yet, his capacity to care is limitless, even though his main goal in life is to chase what he wants the most, what'll bring the most pleasure.

If you think about it, he had a son, so that says a lot about what he might've wanted at one point. Working under the assumption that Gon's mother died in a tragic accident, its possible to assume that Ging's desire to have a family were crushed along with that. But I could be looking too deep into it.

I'll add more another time. - Dec 6 2019

Welp, I'm back!

I also loved Ging's line when he was speaking to Leorio and the latter was begging him to see Gon, in hopes that his son would hear and wake up. Ging without any wavering expression, leans into his microphone and pauses, building up suspense, before casually saying "Did he say he wanted to see me?" 

Yes people, he asked if his coma induced son was coherent enough to ask for his fathers presence.

Like what the fuck.

But for me, the beauty in this line was something I didnt realize until the second or 3rd time around. Ging tells Beans that his main purpose in life is making his prey move the way he wants to, watching as he predicts his enemy's movements to the tee. He states his pleasure in being right, and the satisfaction he receives in being a hunter. When speaking to Gon, he again tells the tales of his journey and instructs Gon to "enjoy the detours to the fullest." which I feel can be akin to "Enjoy the Hunt." 

My take is that Ging didn't want to take away the product of his son's hard work. He wanted Gon to finish the hunt. And lets be honest guys, if Gon had found out that Ging had went to him instead of him finding Ging, that cinnamon baka of ours likely would've apologized, bowed, and asked if Ging could go back into hiding so that Gon could find him.

Ging knew this, and so he chose to respect Gon's unspoken wishes.

Updated Dec 8 2019

Okay, okay, I was reading this Doujinshi and I'm shooketh. Why? You ask. Its b/c the ship I was reading was between Ging and Killua.

Odd to say the least.

And pretty graphic.

Well, reading that actually gave me some interesting insight, which doesn't directly have anything to do with Ging himself, but whatever.

So in the story, Gon is without his nen and calls Ging frustrated(this is cannon) and Ging essentially tells Gon that he needs to chill and should be happy that he's even alive. Gon insists that he wants to find Killua because y'know--he loves him. And his father shoots that dream all the way down, telling Gon that "Once a beast is hurt, it will never return to the spot where it received the injury" (or something like that). Basically he told Gon that he'd likely never see Killua again. Irritated, Gon tells his father to shut up and ends the call.

Exasperated, Ging sighs and walks back into the place he's staying, there's figure sitting the middle of the room.

Lo and behold. 

Its Killua.

My first reaction was satisfaction in knowing that I guessed right. My second reaction was dread. 

Just full on despair.

Because I knew that Killua being there meant that the story wasn't a Killugon ship at all.

*shudders slightly but doesn't know if the shudder is from pleasure or disturbance*

I digress. Killua's presence also had me thinking. I feel like the ship aside, this could very likely become cannon, simply because of Gon's innate nature to satisfy himself. One of Gon's main(really only) goal in the series is to find his father.

That goal eventually becomes recognized, henceforth, I don't see Gon ever really attempting to try and find Ging again. In truth, I think only a very small part of him cared who Ging was as person and he really just wanted to succeed at what he saw as a challenge. And succeed he did. I feel like Killua's plan to go to Ging was smart and logical, though at the same time it was sick and extremely sad. As the story progresses(it gets pretty heated), Killua marvels at the similarities between Gon and his father, noting their facial features and even their scent. Going back to what Ging said to Gon, about a beast never returning to the same spot, it hits home with us as an audience. We realize that Killua is using Ging as a replacement for Gon, the one he really loves. Ging knows this and doesn't care. Gon is intent on finding Killua and is no longer satisfied with his life. Its sick to think about, but it makes sense, and it hurts. 

Updated Dec 13 2019


	2. Leorio

Leorio be the spiciest, of spice.

Dec 8 2019-(promise I'll be back)

Dec 11 2019

For starters, I want to sat that Leorio is by far the most pure-hearted of all the characters in HunterxHunter. More than Killua. More than Kurapika. (I mean, fuck-yea, where do ya think Sasuke came from). And yes lovelies, more than even our precious cinnamon roll Gon. The only one he can't beat would be Alluka, but thats my own personal opinion, the rest are fact. (FIGHT ME)

I'll be back soon!

Dec 16 2019

Leorio is kind-hearted, though he can be loud and impatient. He desires the best for his friends, as seen during the Hunter Exam when Gon was fighting Hanzo. He and Kurapika almost lost themselves in rage, watching as their friend got their arm broken. 

Be back.

Dec 16 2019

I also want to add that Hisoka(who will be talked about next chpt) acknowledged Leorio in his capacity to evolve and grow even stronger. I feel like that really says a lot in Leorio's capabilities, also wanting to note that at the very start of the show, he was able to face Kurapika on a ship that was rocking violently in a heavy windstorm, even seamlessly pulling a knife from his pocket. During the Hunter Exam, he shows great resilience, during the first phase and picks up a huge burst of speed, maintaining it through the rest of the phase. I feel that is note worthy because Leorio is also the only character who doesn't come from an extreme background. He is motivated heavily, but doesn't have the intense physical training, as it was only limited to playing outside, a brief flashback showing Leorio playing ball with his childhood friend who later died. 

I will return. I swear in my life!


	3. Hisoka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do I really have to explain?  
> He's easily the best character in the series  
> Or at least one of them

Okay, okay. I PROMISE I will go back to Leorio the Oreo, the spiciest of spice, but this guy here^^^ has been on my mind lately.

He's a calm, arrogant, chaotic neutral, seductive, clown-like man(I guess I get it, but I don't really agree, I mean, he's literally labeled "The Magician") with a never disappearing smirk(except when he realized that he could die from Killua making a wish to save Gon) that is perfectly condescending and possible pedophilia tendencies.(Highlight POSSIBLE)

Easily put...

He's a God and my favorite character in HunterxHunter, regardless of the version. (Manga, 1999, or 2011)

"Chaotic neutral. A chaotic neutral character is an individualist who follows their own heart and generally shirks rules and traditions. Although chaotic neutral characters promote the ideals of freedom, it is their own freedom that comes first; good and evil come second to their need to be free."

Hisoka is sometimes said to be chaotic evil, but thats not a statement I agree with. He always has an ultimatum and if a person's goals happen to coincide with his own, then he'll ally with them. On the same note, he has no actually bond with these people(ships aside) and won't hesitate to consider someone as "trash" the moment they are no longer entertaining. 

In psychology, there are 5 major theories to motivation. They are..

Instinct

Drive Reduction

Incentive

Arousal

Maslow's Hierarchy of Needs

In my opinion, Hisoka falls under both Incentive and Arousal, though one could argue that he could also fit under Drive Reduction as well.

Everyone who hasn't taken psychology or knows nothing about this probably went "yep, there it is." when you read the word arousal. It's an understandable reaction and you'd be correct, as I personally believe that Hisoka mostly falls under this theory. However, Arousal in this sense, though can include sexual desires, isn't explicitly about that. 

Arousal "Explains a behavior that is performed to avoid boredom."

While the desire to partake in sexual activities is a more known and common part of arousal, I wanted people to know that there are actually different types. Have you ever fixed yourself a bowl of cereal and while you ate, you decided to read the back of the box, trying to pronounce those extra long words in the nutrition section that had you wondering just how nutritious your Lucky Charms or Frosted Flakes really were? 

Thats Arousal.

And essentially our beloved(or hated) character in a nutshell. He's willing to side with Kurapika purely because it seems fun and could possibly bring him closer to Chrollo(shhhh you fujoshi)so that he could get a fight with the Phantom Truope's notorious leader, another form of entertainment. He struggles with the decision to kill Killua in an effort to rile up Illumi, or kill Alluka and watch as Killua loses himself in rage(though it had the downside of Gon never being healed). Hisoka finds both options vividly entertaining and doesn't really care if Gon dies.(sorry, not sorry HisoGon shippers) Gon to him, is a prize worth keeping, but not needed to survive, only to provide temporary amusement. It's shown time and time again, though the easiest example for me to pick out would be during the Greed Island Arch, when Gon, Killua, Hisoka, Bisky, and that dude who could summon the gorillas were in Love City. Killua complained, feeling as though the detour was pointless and Hisoka replied, saying, "At least we won't be bored here."

Everything he does is purely for entertainment, and keeping himself satisfied. A major part of that process in Hisoka's case is fighting, leading to the next theory.

The Incentive Theory "Explains behavior that is performed because a positive or negative stimulus(reward or punishment) is present in the external environment."

When Hisoka fights a particularly strong opponent or an opponent who has the potential to be strong(as in Gon and Leorio's case), he receives a large amount of physical gratification. It doesn't have to be a fight exactly, it could easily be watching a fight happening, as shown in Heavens Arena when Gon was fighting Gido. Hisoka stared, enraptured by the monitor and what it was showing him. His shoulder began to twitch and he grabbed it in an effort to remain calm. This theory works more in the presence of Hisoka actually fighting. In his battle against Kastro, Hisoka is severely injured, getting his right arm sliced off. Rather than lose his cool and forfeit, he allows the match to keep going, in the end discovering Kastro's ability and triumphing in battle. Throughout the entire match we see Hisoka smile and smirk. It isn't until the very end though, that true satisfaction shines through, as he reveals to Kastro how the latter squandered his potential. Hisoka went through the trouble of fighting and allowed himself to suffer, all for the moment when he knew that he'd win. That seeing the despair in his opponents gaze would be worth it. It's seen again in a bit of a different form with another fight, but I'll talk about that another time.

Dec 15 2019

Guess what Lovelies? What i'm about to discuss next will surprise some of you. Unless you've read the manga. Anime Only's will be shocked. 

Hisoka gets his long awaited fight with Chrollo, the notorious Phantom Truope leader. A match that has been so hyped up that Anime Only's were pissed when it never happened. Well Lovelies, I come bearing good news. 

It happened.

*If anyone reads this before I update, PLEASE don't look up the fight, I wanna be the one to enlighten you!* Finals start today, wish me luck!

Dec 17 2019

The match between Hisoka and Chrollo begins in Heavens arena. It was a battle to the death, and needless to say, a complete massacre. The manga went into so much detail that I became instantly confused and honestly can't even begin to convey to you the overpoweredness that is Chrollo Lucifer.

As we know, Chrollo is a specialist, able to steal people's nen ability and store it in a book. His nen(ability) is called Bandits Secret.(a name that is totally badass) Its, something that was beautifully hinted at throughout the series, as we continuously saw the Phantom Troupe leader pouring over a book and honestly, I just thought he was into literature. Its not uncommon to see antagonists that quote famous authors or sayings. 

That aside, after much pestering, begging, finding a nen exorcist (the black guy from Greed Island if you're confused) and even more pestering, Chrollo finally says "What the hell? I'll kick your ass right quick" (he doesn't actually say that) and kick his ass he did.

Whew.

Hisoka got fucked.

Like, he got beat to oblivion.

And as I read, I thought "Hisoka, nahh, NAHHHHH Hisoka wouldn't lose. He's gonna pull out some last minute BUNGEE GUM HAS BOTH THE PROPERTIES OF RUBBER AND GUM shit, then beat the fuck out of Chrollo, watch."

It never happened.

*SPPPPPPPPPOOOOOOOOOOIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL ALERT NEXT* 

You ready?

I'm not sure you're ready.

Lucky for you.

I don't really care either way.

Hisoka, though he fought valiantly, lost.

And died.

Oh, I shit you not Lovelies.

He died.

Gone.

Finito.

Never to be heard from again.

I was shocked.

Hisoka?

Dead?

Those words didn't make any sense.

But

But

BUT THEN

Do you guys remember the York New Arch with Kurapika? In the very last episode, during the auction, Gon and Killua run into Feitan and Sphinks. Upon seeing the two, our protagonists flee, only to be cornered by the Phantom Troupe members. There's a brief conversation and the deadly pair reveal that killing a person bearing strong emotions before death can sometimes amplify their nen even after they're gone. 

Welp.

It happened.

Hisoka, undead, and amplified by his desire to just fight and live, begins to move.

ARE YOU READY FOR WHAT I'M ABOUT TO SAY NEXT?

ARE YOU SURE?

OKKAAYYYY

He reaches for his chest, still dead mind you, and SHOVES his hand inside, grasping his heart.

Using Bungee Gum, he forces his heart to expand and contract, recirculating his blood and essentially bringing himself back to the realm of the living.

It is hence known as Hioska's Resurrection.

Now most people see this battle as Hisoka getting his butt whooped, but not me. Honestly, this made me like him a lot more.

Think about how Godly he is. Maybe not overpowered, weak compared to Ging and Chrollo, yet the way he applies his abilities is stunning. 

To forcefully bring yourself back from death, its still mind blowing to me. 

Dec 18 2019- There's still a lot more to discuss, honestly, this might end up my longest chapter. Til next time loves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Simply Put  
> I LOVE HISOKA MORROW


	4. Small things that Make me LOVE the show ft. Light(no not Yagami)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was hard to write this chapter, or at least start it without thinking constantly of Light Yagami >XD

I've been thinking about HxH recently. In particular, I was thinking about the little things that made me deeply enjoy the show. 

For example: Light.

It's a concept that has been drawn upon the entire series, especially when Gon has been introduced and/or has influenced a charater. Zepile is one of the first obvious names that I can think of who mentions this and Bisky closely follows. Then of course, there's the iconic, "Gon, you are light" quote said by Killua Zoldyck. What really gets me though about light in this show is the LITERAL way that's its applied, and what I mean by that isn't the metaphorical sayings like Killua's statement, but the actual way that the show is animated and coloring that is used.

What I'm saying is: One of the reasons I love HunterxHunter so much is because no matter what the _hell_ happens, Gon without fail, is always painted with light.

Let's take Gon and KIllua's character designs into account.

You have this ball of energy who falls under the typical shonen jump trope of a main protagonist that is kind and very instinctive. Gon's physical appaearance is tan, with bright eyes that switch between gold and brown, as well as black hair. Then you have Killua Zoldyck, who fits the tpyical shonen jump trope of "cooler" secondary protagonist. He has pale skin, white fluffy hair, and wide blue eyes. In short, he's angelic--specifically where looks only are concerned.

What I love about this, is that their inner selves and characteristics are portrayed physically, except we as an audience(ok just me, I'm kinda slow) are led to focus on their original portrayal of themselves. For example, when Gon is introduced, his excitement is contagious, he was designed to be immediately liked. At the very least, he appears with his childishness. Killua in contrast appears in the show as an asshole/badass, take your pick. Automatically, Killua's appearance contrasted heavily with his personalilty. 

My point is this: Gon is seen as the "good" boy and main character status but harbors a dark side from the very _start_ of the show and shows no sign of being ashamed of said darkness. He appears to either not be aware of it, or to not care regardless. This might be a stretch but I feel that can be represented by his black hair and "color changing" eyes. He's prone to sudden burst of rage, and just as quickly settles down. While it's hidden under the actions of protecting his friends, its one of the fist signs that Gon is seriously messed up. Killua on the other hand is the assassin, having no choice but to be surrounded by darkness. Of course, soon after the series picks up, we see just how soft and vernurable he is. He begins the show as the Yin to Gon's Yang, though the dynamic shifts as the series continues, albiet in a subtle way.

**I will be continuing this chapter shortly. This was just on my mind. I shall return.**

My favorite episode of HunterxHunter is Revenge x and x Recovery, but we'll come back to that in a second.

Back to what I was saying about Gon, regarless of the situation, being painted in light is almost spitefully comical. Even their their homes and backgrounds are affected by shading. And while this is shown throughout animes in general, it just stuck out ot me in HxH.

Gon's home on Whale Island is bright and happy, filled with warm colors like yellow, red, and green. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this, and I'd love some comments!  
> I literally just copied from my account on Wattpad, thats why the dates are so old.


End file.
